The Vulpine Alchemist
by Kitsune Delgada
Summary: Harry Potter is adopted by Olivier Armstrong after an attack from an enemy attack lead by a traitor. Years later he is found out to be the homunculus known as Lust besides being an arctic fox chimera. He helps out against Father and the Other Homunculus. How will his years at Hogwarts play out if his life is this interesting and fast paced? UP FOR DOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

This story will be written on by both me, Kitsune Delgada, and the co-author, Relic-819. Sorry if this causes an inconvenience. Please read and review, and all comments are accepted. Thank you and I hope you have a great day.

Chapter I: Dramas

A woman was walking through the forest near Fort Briggs in Amestris after the last assault led by the traitor Sergeant Marie alongside the Drachma Army. She was to meet one of her scouts on their findings. They soon arrived and the scout showed her a baby humanoid arctic fox, even more shocking was the fact it was an infant. It had a lightning shaped scar on their forehead above their right eye. The soldier filled the woman in on what happened while sweating at the Major General's expression.

|Flashback Begin|

Private Lexis stumbled upon Sergeant Marie using alchemy to give the Drachma Army a boost in artillery by using a family of four and fifty artic foxes as material in his transmutation. Lexis ordered Marie to stop with a gun pointed at him, but it was too late. With a blinding flash Marie screamed in fear and pain. When things settled down only one being survived besides Lexis out of the Drachma Army and Marie. The survivor of the family used in the transmutation was turned into a humanoid arctic fox. Lexis retrieved the infant and left for an outpost to call for Major General Olivier Armstrong.

On the way there the chimera licked the blood from Lexis' arm where he was cut. The wound healed with alchemic reaction running over it. Lexis was freaked out, but held strong and waited for General Armstrong.

|Flashback End|

Olivier ordered Private Lexis to escort her and her new ward back to Fort Briggs and request for Captain Major Hughes in Central. Two days later Olivier now had a son named Haris Armstrong. Private Lexis decided to finish his new invention during this time, and was successful. His invention would allow someone to see the genetic makeup of an animal with mixed parentage, which was for Olivier to see where her son stands in the issue. She tests her son, and finds out he is a perfect mix of arctic fox and human, which explains his form. Olivier knew her son would be talented in alchemy and started looking for an alchemist able to be trusted with her son's safety.

She would search for eight years unil the perfect canidate showed up in the form of a short blond with automail and a gaint empty suit of armor for a brother.

|With the Elric Brothers|

"Can you guess why Alex's sister wants us to go to the Reasearch and Development department with a red slip, Brother?" Alphonse Elric asked, looking at the slip Olivier handed them.

"Probably to check a new soldier's idea for explosives or something." muttered Edward Elric, yawning from being tired due to walking through a blizzard.

When they arrived they were shocked to see an arctic fox chimera working on a broken tank, and the fact they were being chummy with the soldiers. One soldier saw them gawking, and went over before things went south.

"That chimera is Haris Armstrong, Major General's adopted son. He helps out with us in the Research&Development Department when he isn't reading up on alchemy. Go talk to him and see that he is nice. Just don't insult at his tail or build, or there will be a fight."

The chimera walked over before sticking a paw out, "Hi, you are Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, no?"

Ed was shocked someone finally guessed right on who he was, "Yeah, I am? So you are interested in alchemy huh?"

"Yeah, but I will tell you a secret that my mother doesn't know yet. I shouldn't be able to use it, but I can. Have you heard of a group known as Homonculi?"

"...Yeah, why?"

"Well you are looking at the new Lust, but I wish to help the common people of the world. And no, I don't eat philosoher's stones like the others. What do you think of me now?"

"..."

"You fear me now, don't you? Well I hate being a homonculus, all I crave for is to rid myself of the philosopher's stone in me and fall in love with a human being."

"You don't dispise humans like the rest? Okay, do you think I am stupid or something?!"

"I think you are smart, and can see the truth for what it is, can't you? I hold humans as something better than me, and it will never change." Haris handed a thick journal to Edward, "Those are my alchemic notes on all types of transmutation circles I have created to add to the deffense or offense here at Fort Briggs."

"Fine, I am neutral about you for now. That is until you prove you are being truthful to me on everything." Edward grunted, looking over the alchemic notes Haris gave him, "Everything seems fine, but they will weaken in stability the longer they are used for extended periods of time. Do you have a way to stop the process?"

"I do, and it is listed on the last page. I plan on finding a way to include a new power source that doesn't hinder the power or stability of the transmutation circles to where even those who don't know alchemy can use an alternative source to operate the system."

Olivier chose that time to show up, and asked Ed for his thoughts.

"His alchemic notes are near mastery level. When he is old enough he could join as a state alchemist if it wasn't for the fact that he is a chimera. How old is he anyways?"Edward reported, saluting Olivier.

"He is only ten years old, but has an older grasp on things from seeing tons of fights against the Drachma Army. Oh, attack my son, and you will die slowly and painfully." Olivier sighed when Haris did the motion for an attack from below, "It appears we are going to be under attack soon. EVERYONE TO THEIR STATIONS FOR OMEGA-13-A FORMATION, NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

She grabbed Edward and threw him onto the balcony using the strength passed on through the Armstrong Family. Soon the cement floor exploded upward, and Kimbley walked out with a giant man with big muscles.

"Sloth, why are you here?" Haris shouted, before ramming the newly fixed tank into the homonculus.

"This is a pain. I've come for you, Lust. You are to see Father, which will be a drag." Sloth said in a monotone voice, before throwing the tank away.

Haris jumped out and landed on his feet. Sloth smacked Olivier away, which left an imprint in the wall. Haris was seeing red, and allowed his ultimate attack to attack Sloth. His power was being able to manipulate the claws on his hands. This made him fully accept his role as a homonculus, but he kept his personality and memories. He slammed Sloth with his powers full blast causing the homonculus to slide 50 feet towards the hole in the floor. Kimbley had been subdued by Alphonse during this time.

Haris eventually forced Sloth back into the hole and sealed it up with some nearby wet cement. He collapsed afterwards from a weak spell. Olivier had bruises, but was more worried about her son. She ran to Haris and made sure he was alright. Haris opened his eyes to look at his mother after coming to and muttered weakly, "I'm sorry for not telling you, mother. I was trying to protect you from the pain of me being a homonculus. Do you hate and fear me?"

"Your are still my son, and I will never hate nor fear you. I fear losing you to the man known as 'Father'." Olivier was near tears from the idea of losing her son, "Are you okay? Do you need a transfusion bag like last time?"

"I'm a bit weak, but fine. I have been weak from not eating incomplete pilosopher's stones. I will be fine, but soon I will run out of extra souls, which is what I want."

"I'll support you in your decisions. Would you like for Elric to be your mentor in using alchemy in combat?"

"Only if he is okay with it."

"I'm fine with it, but how will we cover up your appearance when we travel?" Edward asked, nearby as he felt needed by them.

"I found a book on a type of spell that would work, and magic does exist as I am a wizard by inheritance from my birth parents. Truth told me that I am known as 'The Boy Who Lived' by the magic community in the world." Haris explained how he survived a killing curse when a year old, and how no one else has.

"So you survived by chance or something, and now they believe you are to save them by yourself in a duel to the death with an evil and disturbed murderer?" Olivier asked, gritting her teeth in anger at the stupidity of backwards people.

"Pretty much. I know that at the age of eleven I am required by wizarding law to learn at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until I am seventeen. There is no way around this, and if Voldemort, the dark lord basically, wins then the world is doomed. The Truth said he destroyed the piece of Voldemort's soul that was clinging to my scar." Haris drawled, dwelling on what he learnt while in his Gate of Truth, "That leaves the daidem of a famous witch that helped make Hogwarts, Voldemort's diary and ring that belonged to his mother, a locket that belongs to my godfather, two goblets of another founder of Hogwarts, and a snake that is Voldemort's familiar/pet. My godfather was wrongly arrested for my parent's murder and is in the top wizarding prison. I know where each Horocrux is, they are items filled with black magic and piece's of Voldemort's soul. Without them destroyed Volemort can't be killed."

"Anything else?"

"Turns out my soul mate is a boy named Riley Adams. My real family on my dad's side is an ancient wizarding family, and I am rich from my inheritance that was nearly untouched until the headmaster of Hogwarts took most of it to fund his little group that openly fights Voldemort. I plan on going to the bank and inform them of this as the Potter heir."

"Do you wish to do it now?"

"If we are able to do so, but I doubt it until Father and the other Homonculi are taken care of."

"How did you know of the attack before it happened?" Edward asked, confused.

"Easy, I could hear the vibration and it was too spaced out to be natural. These ears aren't just for look, ya know." Haris replied, making his ears shift towards Ed, "And I know your arm and leg are auto-mail and Alphonse is a soul bound to the suit. All thanks to the shifting gears and a lack of pulse respectively."

"Okay, your training starts when we go to Xing, the desert before Xing, and Resenbool to train. Also you follow where ever my job takes me and Central when reporting to Roy Mustang. He's my commanding officer." Ed stated, ignoring the fact someone knows about Al and his conditions, "Any questions?"

"Why the foreign places?"

"To train you to fight in any weather and geographic conditions. Also to teach you Alchehistry, and for me to get my maintenance done respectively. Show me that spell of yours."

Haris casted the spell and felt his appearance change. His ears lowered to the side of his head, his tail shrunk into his rear, his nose reformed into a human one, and his fur thinned to look human like. Only his eyes stayed slitted, which caused him to explain that his eyesight would suffer if he allowed them to change. His hair turned light black and his irises stayed dark purple. Edward Elric was surprised at the amount that Haris Armstrong could fight with hardly any training in combat using alchemy. He was shocked even further when he found out that it was just instinctual for Haris. Haris' fighting style focused on speed more than strength though.

In just five days Haris had already beaten Ed and had a draw with Alphonse. He then picked up on his training with Olivier using either a sword or knife since he has different fighting styles. He remembered that fight well.

|Flashback|

Olivier Armstrong woke her son and took him to the trainging ring at Fort Briggs. Haris was still drowsy when his mother attacked. He quickly ducked from the slash that would have taken his head off. He went on the offensive and tried to out maneuver his mother. Neither held back as was the Armstrong way for generations. The fight soon drew in an audience and a bet started up on how long Haris would last.

|Flashback End|

Haris had only lasted fifteen seconds before he had to yeild as Olivier had the sword at his throat and him restrained. Olivier had complimented him on where he had improved and told him how he could improve as was the Armstrong's tradition. Haris went to check the mail and saw a letter addressed to him. Soon he returned to the Fort and opened his letter.

_Dear Fox,_

_It seems that the pack is trying to track down the ultimate prey. The alpha isn't who everyone thinks they are. They are of the same background as you with an eye better than a hawk's. Be careful as you hunt in a week's time as it may prove deadly. The family is gathering for the final dance._

_Sincerely,_

_Zero_

Haris went to his mother and told her the meaning behind the coded letter.

"So there is a group of corrupted officials in the military lead by Bradley, and Bradley may be a homonculus as well?" Olivier asked, "Who is Zero anyways?"

"Zero is Hughes, and the homonculi and Father are planning on creating a large Philosopher's Stone using all of Amestris. The corrupted officials are trying to obtain immortality through the help of Father and Bradley." Haris explained, cringing as his mother bashed her desk into two halves.

"Why would Hughes put himself at risk? Did you ask him to do so?"

"No, he volunteered and started looking into things without me knowing. He also told me that the showdown will happen in a weeks time."


	2. Chapter 2

Previously in Chapter I: Haris Armstrong, Olivier Armstrong's son, has saved Fort Briggs from Kimblee and Sloth while earning a tutor and revealing himself as the Homonculus known as Lust. He informs the others that he will be going to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when he turns eleven in a week and a few days. Hughes under the code name Zero sends a letter to Haris on criminating information about a group within the military ranks, who King bradley is and when the show-down with Father will most likely take place.

Chapter II: Casualties of War

Olivier decided to send Haris away to Xing with her parents and younger sister. Soon she left for Central, the main city in Amestris. She was offered a position within the corrupted military group, but refused the spot and killed all the members. She left the building to see a fight going on between Father, Haris, Edward, Izumi Curtis (Ed's alchemy teacher), and varying members of the military. Even her brother was fighting, but a forcefield protected Father. No matter how strong of an attack nothing put a scratch on the forcefield.

She drew her blade and charged at the shield. Her and her son were proving to be the strongest hitters, but it wasn't enough to even crack it. This went on for another ninety minutes until finally a large crack appeared after Olivier and Haris hit the same spot with all their strength. Olivier fell back to the medics to be treated for her various injuries due to gripping her sword too tight. Her muscles were twitching from overuse. Haris started using the extra souls in his philosopher's stone to power up his attacks, and soon Father's forcefield collapsed. Finally after to hours Father started to tire and had to manually block the attacks with alchemy or his bare hands. He could withstand the stress put on his body due to making his body god-like. He started to get worried as each hit costed him a soul due to healing his ripped muscle or broken bone. Finally he stopped healing and knew he would be defeated. He tried to grab Haris to steal his souls, but his would be victim cut his head off. This used the last soul Father had to spare. Father was about to try again, but he was consumed in white flames due to Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and a mysterious old woman using their combined efforts to create the flames that finally ended Father's threat to humanity. The old woman that helped Roy and Riza had used a strange stick to create the flame. Roy gave the flames more power as Riza barked out the coordinates where Father was standing. Soon everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and the old woman walked up to Haris.

"Are you Haris Armstrong?" the woman asked, shocked at Haris' physical appearance.

"Yes, I am. Who are you, ma'am?" Haris answered, confused as to how the woman knew who he was.

"I am Profesor McGonagall, Assistant Headmistress of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I also teach transfiguration. I am your magical guardian appointed by the ministry of magic." The woman replied, before asking, "Are you alright? I sensed that you were using some sort of magic to empower your attacks, but I don't know how."

"I was using a philosopher's stone that acts as my core. I was the homonculus known as Lust. I used the last of my extra souls to power up my attacks and to turn myself into a mortal being. A philosopher's stone uses human souls as building material to make and use one."

McGonagall was shocked and disgusted by the main ingredient for a philosopher's stone, but was shocked that Haris was a homonculus that had a philosopher's stone as his heart. She decided to ask a question that was bothering her, "Why do you appear as a humanoid arctic fox for?"

"I was used in a human transmutation ritual to give an edge to an enemy country, but instead of them getting a new weapon I became a chimera, other known as a being made up of two or more creatures. I would like to check on my mother as she was injured by attacking Father almost as much as I had."

They went to the medical tents and soon saw Olivier with her arms wrapped in bandages and resting in two slings. Haris asked if she was okay and told her that he was no longer a homonculus. He then introduced Mcgonagall to his mother. Mcgonagall was shocked when she figured out who Haris really was after Olivier telling her about the incident that turn Haris into Lust.

"You are actually Harry Potter! We thought you were dead as your name was erased from the admittance Roster. Now that I think about it your new name appeared shortly after, and it confused us all back at Hogwarts. Will you still be going now that you are done with the War with Father?"

"Yes, but I have matters to take care of at Gringotts. Dumbledore has been illegally taking my money to fund the Order of Phoenix."

"...I will help you if you want. The headmaster shouldn't be able to do such a thing. I wonder how he has gotten away with doing that. How much has he taken out?"

"Eighty0four percent of all my inheritance." was Haris' sharp reply.

McGonagall became furious at her former role model, and decided to have a talk to him in front of the ministry of magic and the minister himself! She thought of another issue that would cause quite the stir in the magical world, "How will you cover your unique features?"

"I will use a spell I made. I can use it without a wand if need be, and the ministry can't track the spell either as I figured out how to block them from finding out."

Olivier decided that was the perfect moment to interrupt, "Will you accept an offer to stay the night to refresh and get something to eat?"

McGonagall agreed to stay the night and told them that Haris and a Titania Adams were to go with her to get their supplies before the school year started. Titania was a state alchemist known as the "Mystic Alchemist". A soldier interrupted them to give Haris a folder. The folder contained a certificate claiming that Haris was to be known as the "Vulpine Alchemist", and that he had international immunity and traveling rights. Soon they had dinner and went to bed early to start the journey in the morning. Titania felt a draft as she slept, but if she had been awake she would have felt herself be possessed.

{Author's Note}

I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but I can't seem to draw out the fight any more. Not even my muse can help with this one. Hope you review, and as always I accept all reviews. Have a great day!


End file.
